What If
by SkyTheDivergent
Summary: This is just a story about what happens after initiation if the war didn't happen. Keep checking for updates for the surprise twist! Just a note: I am a 15 year old "ameture" writer and this is my first fanfic type piece. I can use some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, not nasty replies. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

Tris's POV

I wake up with the protective arm of Tobias wrapped around my shoulders. I turn over so I can see his face. I see his mouth twitch, and I know my movement has waken him. I feel his arm squeeze around me tighter and let go. I sit up and he mimics my movement. I lean in so I foreheads touch.

"Hi" I whisper.

"Hey" He whispers back. He leans in closer and I kiss him slowly.

"I have to go train." I say, pulling back. He takes my hand and doesn't let go when I stand up. I try to walk away but he yanks me back in bed.

"Tobias." I wine.

"Fine"He grunts, letting go of my hand, allowing me to get ready. I race down to the chasm, where I'll meet up with Uriah. He and I both chose to train transfers last year. Christina was stuck with tattoo artist. She doesn't mind it but it takes away from her time with Will. He works in the control room with Tobias but eats later than us. It's disappointing.

There were only six transfers this year, so most of them will make it past initiation. They have only been her three days, and Tobias- Four and I have been driving them crazy. Lets just say, he's already been throwing knives. Uriah comes running down the stone path to greet me.

"Hey Six!" He yells when he spots me. I wave at him and smile. He runs over and puts his hands on the railings trapping me in between him and the chasm.

"Hey! I'm taken!" I giggle. He laughs and turns away.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't try messing with Four's property." I shove his shoulder playfully. I remember why we here.

"Let's go we're gonna be late to training." I push him forward and we start jogging to the training room. Tobias will meet us there soon, but we have to set up today. We are stilling moving targets when he arrives.

"Jeez Six, can't you move a wood block?" He asks as I try to roll the next target over to Uriah. I glare at him. He kisses me on the cheek and takes the target away from me. I smile a little and go sit on the table, waiting for the kids to come in from breakfast. I swing my legs back and forth, feeling air the move between my feet. I check the clock across the room, twenty more minutes. I watch the boys roll the last target into place.

Tobias walks over to me and leans his hands on the edge of the table. For once we are the same height. I press my lips to his, and I hear Uriah scoff in the background. We turn our heads toward him in unison.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you guys have to do that _all_ the time?" he sounds like a child. I kiss him longer just to bother Uriah. I get down from the table, taking away from the extra height that matches me and Tobias. I feel small again. I hold his hand but quickly drop when three transfers walk in.

"Hey Ten." An Erudite transfer says.

"It's Six." I correct.

"No," she pursues, "four and six make ten, so you guys together are Ten." I hate Erudite.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI, I know you're probably mad I haven't updated in so long, but spare me- I thought you hated it… Anyway I'll try to make this interesting so hang in there…**

**Tris's POV**

"Come on, we're going shopping!" Christina says, yanking my elbow.

"We are?" I ask confused.

"Yes we are." She states.

"And I'm guessing I have no choice…"

"Now you're getting!" She smiles pulling me into a clothing store. She forces me to wear a bunch of assorted black pieces. I end up hating, well, all of them. She buys me some dark wash jeans that I like and I get myself a new circle top that hangs of the shoulder. I like it because it reveals my ravens, and Tobias like that tattoo. It's his favorite.

After we're done I go back to my apartment and drop my bags on the table. I hear movement in the other room and yell "Four I'm home!"

"Okay!" He calls.

"Do you even know his name?" Christina asks.

"Of course I do, but I'm not going to say it around you." I sit on the couch and put my feet on Christina's lap.

"Well, I know Will's real name." She boasts.

"You mean, William?"

"Well, not everyone knows that." I scoff.

"Okay Christina." Tobias walks in and I move my feet so he can sit.

"Hey," He says kissing my cheek.

"What have you been doing?" I ask.

"Nothing interesting." He answers. "You guys went shopping, right?"

"Yeah, but Tris was a total buz-kill. She bought like, two things." I laugh and say, "You don't have to take me really, I wouldn't mind!" She shoves Tobias, effectively bumping me in the process.

"Whoa, leave me out of this!" Tobias says standing up.

"Whatever, I have to go. Will needs me for something." I shrug and walk her to the door. After she leaves I sit on the edge of the bed and mess with my wedding ring. Soon Tobias sits next to me. I lean into him.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, just sort of tired. I'm going to skip dinner. What time do we need to wake up tomorrow? I ask.

"Just be in the training room by eight, I'll set up for you."

"You sure?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's fine." He gives me a quick peck on the lips and walks out the door to the cafeteria. I set the alarm and roll over. Training initiates is a lot harder than I thought. I'm so glad I have Tobias here to help me. Of course, we're not supposed to show the initiates who 'we really are' so I have to spend all day with him without even holding his hand. I pull the covers over me and close my eyes. Soon I fall into darkness and I'm asleep.

"Tris," Tobias shakes my shoulder. I open my eyes sleepily. "I'm leaving, you better start getting ready now." I reach up and give him a light kiss before getting up to shower. I wear my new clothes, and excessive black makeup. I walk down to the cafeteria lazily and grab a muffin. No one interesting enough for me is currently down here so I walk to the training room. Tobias is leaning against the table eating a piece of cake.

"Wow Four, you're _so _healthy."I tease. He grins, "thanks I've got to make sure I always look this good." I sit next to him on the table and lean against him as I pick at the muffin in my hand. He stiffens and i move back to look at him. i realize the initiates are walking in. We're not supposed to show our actual personalities to the initiates.

I see two girls looking at Tobias and giggling. Jealousy takes over me. I pick up a gun and yell at them to start fighting. I don't feel proud, but at least they're distracted from him for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**So…I wrote some more. If you wanna know why it's been so long you can read my other story Divergent High chapter 22. You should understand there.**

**Tobias's POV**

Tris seems to overreact around the other girls. She yelled at them to fight each other or throw knives at them constantly. It got to the point where it was normal. They weren't even scarred anymore. It took me a few days to realize its mainly two amity girls: Marcy and Johanna. They laugh a lot. Maybe Tris hates laughing.

"What's going on with you?" I ask her while we're walking back to our apartment.

"What do you mean?" She asks nonchalantly. I stop and put my arm in front of her, pinning her against the wall.

"You're working those Amity girls like they're still farmers. What do you have against them?" She has a strange look on her face. She doesn't make eye contact with me.

"We're supposed to be hard on them, that's our job." She says finally. I sigh.

"Tris you can't go crazy on two girls and ignore the rest of them. We're dauntless, but we're also human. Cutting the sides of their faces and giving them concussions isn't a part of it." I tell her.

"Four I'm just toughening them up. If you're not going to do it, I will." She says more confidently. "I don't need them screwing up the city because they can't hold a gun."

"But you're going too far!" I shout. "You're acting like Eric. You have more compassion than this." Tris still doesn't look at me. I put my hand on her cheek and guide her eyes to mine. She grabs my wrist, but doesn't pull me away.

I hear footsteps and then a gasp. We look over and an initiate see an initiate standing in front of us.

"Alex what's wrong? Why did you-"Marcy turns and sees the two of us standing in a very suggesting pose. Tris runs away before either of us could say anything.

"Tris!" I call, but she doesn't even look back. I yell at the initiates to go back to their dorm. Man, I really screwed up this time. I'm almost positive they're telling everyone about this right now.

**Tris's POV**

"She saw it too!" I hear someone whisper.

"They're _so _together." The other whispers in reply. I feel like such a child. No, I feel like an idiot. I don't know how I feel. Eric's going to chew my ass off if he finds out about this.

"Hey Six!" Marcy yells in a snarky tone. Tobias walks in and finds me right away.

"You didn't come home last night." He states quietly.

"Did you expect me to?" I say, thinking about the night I spent on the floor in Christina's apartment.

"You can't go running off like that. We need to talk about this." I shove a gun in his chest and walk away saying "Talk to Marcy about it." I'm not speaking to him for a while.

**That's all I got for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you're mad in a good way Mockingjay35**

**Tobias's POV**

"I'm not coming back until initiations over." Tris tells me when I try to convince her to come home.

"Why? What did I do to you? I'm sorry the initiates saw us together but that shouldn't make you mad at me!"

"You don't see what I see Four!" I hear her say my nickname and I remember where we are. There are initiates fighting around us. "Being married and working with you is already hard enough without everyone knowing it. I came to dauntless so that I could do things with my life and be someone. I can't do that when you're getting me into trouble with Eric and all the other girls stare at you all the time. And it's not like you do anything about it either!" She grunts and turns around. A group of initiates stare at us and I yell at them to start working. That's the end of our conversation for now.

I walk out of the cafeteria and towards the pit. Zeke begins walking next to me. "Hey," he mumbles.

"Something wrong?" I ask him, not actually wanting an answer.

"No." He says, almost offended. Uriah comes running down the hall shouting and cheering.

"I whooped your ass!" He yells, shaking Zeke's shoulders. "Pay up!" as we approach the entrance to the pit Zeke takes off his pants and shirt and runs straight in. I hear laughs and whistles while Uriah runs to watch, with his brother's pants dragging on the floor in his arms.

I start walking higher and higher through the pit until I reach a glass room. I see water droplets on the ceiling. The rain makes it dark and hard to see. I program the machine in the corner of the room and inject myself with clear orange liquid in the neck. I'm dropped into my fear landscape.

**Tris's POV**

"I can't believe him." I say as Christina gets ready for her date with Will. "Can't he see all those girls drooling over him?" She shakes her head.

"Guys are oblivious." She explains. "I'm done with him." I say.

"Tris, you don't mean that. Four is an idiot, just like every other guy alive. Remember when I found out you guys were dating and I didn't talk to you for a week?" I nod. It was painful seeing her so upset with me.

"Do you think Four feels the same way I did?" I ask sympathetically.

"Only he knows." She says, sitting next to me on the bed. "I'm gonna go Chris." She hugs me and I leave to go find Tobias.

**Tobias's POV**

I stare at her, the gun loaded in my hand. I line the barrel with her right eye, but drop it. All I can see is her face. It's blank and emotionless. I know it's the only way out of the landscape but I can't do it. I turn away and shoot Tris without looking, and suddenly I see Marcus.

**Tris's POV**

I knew I'd find him here. I watch him run and thrash around. I can tell he's in his last landscape. I feel inclined to help him out of it. But before I can his body crumples to the ground and his breathing levels. I walk over to him and he looks up.

"Are you real or do I have five fears now?" He asks, sweat dripping off his chin. I uncross my arms and give him a hand.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I got jealous of those girls looking at you all the time and after they saw us I was scared that something might happen. I really don't want to screw up my new life. But I was being selfish, and now I'm over it." I finish. Tobias has come down enough to actually speak now.

"You're starting to sound like a stiff." He says mockingly. I shove his shoulder. "So you're coming home now, right Six?"

"Yeah, Four. I'm coming home."

**I hope you guys check out my other fanfic. I work really hard on all of them. I'm trying really hard to keep Four and Tris from becomming those giggly idiots other fanfics make them out to be. I don't want to lose their real voices. In my other one they laugh more but they're in different circumstances. Please tell me if these stories suck, i appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long, I've been camp counseling this summer and it's hard to make time for this fanfic and my other one, Divergent High. It's been striving and if I don't keep up with it I'll lose my top story. Again, sorry! Here's chapter 5:**

**Tobias's POV**

I walk down the hall and into the training room. Uriah is sitting on the table eating a muffin with the guns lined up next to him. I lean against the other table.

"What're the scores?" I ask. Uriah pulls the chalkboard out from the cabinet closest to him. Marcy is well below the line, which is probably due to Tris. Johanna however is in the eighth slot.

"We move on to the next part of initiation tomorrow. This will be the final test so you have to pay close attention to them. Paintball is tonight. Are you going?"He makes a face.

"Did you really think I'm going to miss a game of paintball?" He asks as though I was an idiot. I shrug. Tris walks in wearing leggings and a black leather jacket. I'm not sure how, but she always looks perfect, no matter what she's doing.

"Hey," she says trotting up to the table and hopping up on the edge. "Good morning," I reply kissing her quickly.

"Paintball tonight, right?" she asks.

"Ten o'clock." I reply.

"Good, I'll have beaten Uri's ass by 11." She says smirking at Uriah. He frowns and throws the remains of his muffins at her. She catches them mid air and begins to eat ¼ of a blueberry muffin. She leans against my arm and closes her eyes.

"Did you sleep last night?" I ask.

"Not really," She moans. She sits up and holds my hand. I run my thumb over her knuckle and she hugs her knee. "I kept having these nightmares about one of my fears." She says and shutters slightly. I'm hesitant to ask which one. She doesn't like to discuss her fears. She rarely ever goes into her own fear landscape. Even so, I prod.

"I don't want to talk about it." She replies dropping my hand, and glances at Uriah. She stares at her hands and opens and closes them. It's almost as if she's examining them, searching for something that isn't there. I cough into my arm and she jumps.

"Sorry," she mumbles, and takes a deep breath. I slowly move my hand to her face and put a stand of hair behind her ear gently. I snap her out of the terror inflicted trance she's in and she smiles kindly at me. She kisses my cheek and walks over to Uriah.

**Tris's POV**

I stand in the training room talking to Uriah. The initiates will be in any minute and I usually distance myself from Tobias when they're around.

"You can't possibly defeat me at paintball." He says.

"Hm, I don't remember seeing you at the top of the Farris wheel last year?"

"Whatever, I'm still going to beat you." He says proudly.

"Oh, yeah?" I ask, giggling slightly.

"Definitely, I'll even bet you on it." He says. I smirk. "Loser has to get the other's name tattooed on them."

"Where," I ask.

"I'll let you choose, I already feel bad enough for you." He says with I cocky grin.

"Fine, maybe I'll make you put it on your ass!" I tell him. We laugh and he punches my arm. "Uriah would look fantastic on _your _ass he says." I punch him back but he blocks it. I raise my eyebrow and go for a kick at his torso. He dodges and lungs toward me. I throw a lazy punch but he grabs my hand and kicks my foot. I fall forward and the only thing that keeps me from hitting the ground is Uriah catching my other arm and pulling me around so I land on my butt.

"Honestly, Six is going to be a _great _number on you. I can just imagine Mar's face when she sees _my _name on _your _ass." I laugh as he helps me up. I don't even notice the initiates until Tobias asks me to grab another gun.

When I walk back in a few kids standing in a circle look up at me and then snicker as I walk passed them I hear a girl whispering to everyone.

"She's screwing both of them now!" and they snicker. "Probably at the same time!" someone adds. I turn on my heel and force I gun to the head of the girl with the big mouth.

"Say that again." I tell her. A low silence falls among the group as she stares at me with wide eyes. "Did I stutter?" she shakes her head.

"If you _ever_ talk about me again, I promise this bullet will go straight through your skull." I tap her forehead with the barrel of the gun and turn away to shove the gun into Tobias's chest. I cross my arms and lean against the table.

I'm not sure when I've acquired this short temper, but when I hear people out casting me, laughing at me, I lose it. I guess it goes back to my fear landscape, when my friends and enemies alike would come together to burn me alive. I feel so alienated.

Uriah bumps up next to me. He leans in and whispers so only I can hear. "You need to calm down. Go to the Pit or something."

"I'm fine," I tell him. "I just don't like people talking about me."

"Neither do I, but I don't go on a gun wielding rampage."

"You don't understand Uri." I say, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, because your bestfriend can't understand why you're upset. Why don't I just go get Four and you tell him because obviously I'm not enough?" He says crossing his own arms.

"Uriah," I say, still whispering."It's one of my fears." He looks up, or rather down, to me with a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry Tris," he says, using my old name. "It's okay."

We dismiss the class at lunch and I stay behind to watch the guys move the targets out and get the training room ready for combat.

"So, what font are you going to get?" Uriah asks.

"I don't know it's your choice. It's your ass." I say.

"What are you talking about?" Tobias asks, rather casually.

"It's just a bet we made." I tell him.

"Don't be surprised if you see my name in, odd, places tomorrow night." Uriah adds.

"Shut up Uriah," I say. I hate when he implies things like that. I only do it to him because Marlene usually starts it. But with me and Tobias it's different.

"Oh come on, Tris. Lighten up." He says, as if it wasn't so hurtful. I just let it go and watch as Tobias hangs the last punching bag. Uriah runs off to lunch but I stop Tobias from following.

I sit on top of the table and cross my legs behind his back and put my hands on his chest.

"You want to tell be about that dream now?' He asks. I reach up and kiss him softly. "Not particularly."

I kiss him again, this time slower. My hands find the hem of his shirt. I kiss his jaw and then neck.

"You need to tell me what's bothering you." He says concerned. I lift my head up so I can't talk in his ear.

"Nothing's bothering me. I can have one bad night can't I?" He slings his arm across my back and runs his hand through my hair.

"Tris," he says using the name only he and my two closest friends ever call me. "I care about you. I know when something's wrong. Can you tell me what it is?" I move my hand up his back and hug him. I rest my head against his chest as I speak.

"Lately," I say slowly, "my fears have been coming true outside my landscape. And I can't control them like you. And it scares me," my voice catches. "It scares me to have my worst nightmares come to life." My eyes sting and I refuse to blink, because I know if they spill over, there's no stopping them. Tobias gives me a kiss and cups my cheek in his hand.

"Tris, I don't control my fears. If I could, my name wouldn't be Four." I laugh slightly. "The best part about knowing you fear is the moment you go and do it anyway."

"Is that what the Farris wheel felt like?" I ask. He nods. "After I got over the fact that I was about to die, I had no problem with following you to my doom." I kiss him softly.

"I love you." He tells me.

"I love you too." I reply wholeheartedly.

**hey guys! Hope that wasn't too corny or anything. Add me on snapchat! skylereno**


End file.
